explosmfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Information
This is a page regarding everything concerning this wiki. Everything. Staff The staff are the people with the most power over the wiki. To become a staff member, you must be knowledgeable and active. There are only two staff levels: Bureaucrat and Administrators. The Bureaucrat (The Man Himself) has full control over everything concerning the wiki. The Administrators (Tepples, otherwise known as PinoBatch + Killer Cheese + SoulRCraft) have lots of power, but just a little less than the Bureaucrat. A full description of both can be found here. Rules This is a list of rules. # No spamming, vandalising pages, posting incorrect information on purpose, being offensive or making bots without the permission of a staff member. Doing any of these will result in a ban or a warning depending on the severity. # You may make pages whenever you want, but they must be related to explosm.net, ExplosmEntertainment, any affiliated works of the comicmakers (including Matt Melvin, Shawn, Derek and Chase) or any Explosm-related works of a user of explosm.net. # When making a page, use PinoBatch's page as a template, which includes how active they are, what they do, contributions to explosm.net, citations, an infobox including the user's avatar gotten '''directly '''from explosm.net, badge (colour), status, commenter type, comment-to-like ratio, a section on the commenting stats of the user sourced directly from Pino's C&H search: pineight.com/cnhsearch.py and a reference list. # You may make a page about yourself, but bragging, exaggeration, false stories and otherwise frowned-upon works of braggadocio are not to be allowed and you will receive a warning. If any promotion is to be done, someone will do it for you. Administrators may be excused up to a point concerning self-promotion. # Matt Melvin counts as a comicmaker. People like Shawn, Derek and Chase also count when 'comicmaker' is said, unless otherwise specified. # '''Always '''cite your sources, and put a reference list at the bottom of the page. # After making a page or an edit, put a clear description of what you did where it says to. Please. It can be as vague as you wish, as long as you could get an idea of what you did without going to the page. # The correct terminology of the coloured phrase which goes after a user's name is a 'badge'. Not a tag. 'Profile picture' is also frowned upon, as 'avatar' seems to be the correct term for the picture associated with your user. Accepted Sources pineight.com/cnhsearch.py for commenting stats, comic stats and badges. explosm.net for comics, avatars, badges, citing comments and citing comics, shorts or minis. en.wikipedia.org for information on comicmakers and pretty much everything else. Any relevant social media accounts of commenters or comicmakers. Anything else can be sourced from anywhere. '''Always '''cite your sources, and put a reference list at the bottom of the page. Commenter Types The commenter types are the defining categories of a user. They are intended to give someone a good idea for what a user is like. Multiple commenter types are recommended for a user. Accepted Types Joker - Makes a joke about the comic, another person's comment or just a joke. Remarker - Makes thoughtful 'remarks' on the comic or another comment. Shitposter - Makes widely frowned-upon comments due to their horrible quality, repetitiveness or spam. Daily Feature - Submits a daily 'feature' comment, such as Cropsy's Serial Killer of the Day. Roleplayer - Makes comments as if they were written by a fictional or real-life character. The commenter types system has come under fire recently and the best thing to do would be to fuck fix it. The Man Himself is working on deciding the fate of the commenter types system, whether to get rid of it or to reform it. Any suggestions are welcomed.